Edward's True Love
by StalkingForChocolate
Summary: This is a joke about Edward x Charlie. Or in other words - Chedward. Edward and Charlie come to terms with their relationship. This story shouldn't really actually be an 'M' as there are no lemons etc. It's just a a VERY scary but VERY funny topic. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Charlie, Bella or any other items (Shirts, Trousers, the Police uniform...) mentioned in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me. **

**Author's note - I DO NOT believe that this would actually happen. I am for one - perfectly certain that Edward is not gay, the same goes with Charlie. That, my friends, would be gross. Bella x Edward forever. Also, this story is just a joke. Do not get offended. **

Edward's true love….

Sure, I loved Bella – she amused me with her clumsiness , and interested me with the fact that I couldn't read her mind. She also contained a pure goodness I'd never come across before. But as I continue to date her, I felt this love fade away and she began to bore me. I began to develop some new feelings – for her father. I had always admired Charlie – for his good parenting, his strength and kindness. I loved how he was so concerned about Bella's wellbeing, how he smiled – little dimples in his cheeks when he saw Bella happy. Oh how I longed to see those strong muscles ripple underneath his shirt. I had always lacked a strong male figure in my life, Carlisle was secretly having an affair behind Esme's back with Emmett, that's why I found Charlie so enthralling. He was a real man – the thought of him made me flush – only Charlie could make me, a vampire, flush like that. Bella never had that effect on me. Charlie looked oh so sexy in his police uniform, especially when he came back all sweaty and shiny from a long active day's work. I wanted to lick him, taste his sweat… I wanted to be one with him…. I wanted to see what he was made of – touch him – feel his soft skin and flesh, in between mine. I wanted to hear him gasp with pleasure, when I sufficed his wants and needs. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, and on my manhood, I wanted to feel that tingle of pleasure when he pressed all my buttons. I wanted to feel his hair as he ground into me and pressed against my body with vigour.

Of course I couldn't tell him, although I know he secretly longed to be with me too, I think… This was going to be hard to persuade him to be with me, he cared too much about Bella, that's why we could never be together. That only drove me harder. Forbidden fruit tastes all the sweeter. Someday, somehow I would make him see that Bella, no matter how sweet and innocent, wasn't worth keeping our love away for. Today was the day I was going to tell him how I felt. I prayed that he wouldn't break my un-beating heart and make me feel like the dead corpse I am.

I trembled as I knocked on Bella's front door. I could hear the slow, hypnotizing rhythm of my beloved's heart beating and felt myself tingle with suspense and yearning. The door opened slowly and there he stood, his image taking my breath away.

"Edward", he breathed in a husky voice that dripped with sexiness to my ears.

" Charlie", I sighed, staring into his deep eyes, admiring how they glowed with warmth.

_How young he is…and how young he makes me feel… wait don't think about that…_

I felt a lump in my throat as his soft welcoming thoughts brushed against my mind…

" I need to talk to you Charlie… there is something I simply must get off my chest."

" Go on…Edward…", he mumbled quietly, his eyes fixed on my own, feeling the sexual tension in the air.

" I have fallen in love with you – you are the one being on this earth that I want to share the rest of forever with – I cannot bare to think about a world where you are not…"

Charlie's eyes began to water – " Don't do – do this to me Edward", he stuttered, " my daughter-"

" your daughter is a great kid – but that's all she is to me, a sweet little kid. Not like you, a grown man – so strong – so experienced"

_This is torture – oh I'm such a bad parent…_

" But you're not a bad parent – you're a wonderful father – it attracts me to you even more."

" I can't Edward…", tears poured down his angelic face, " Oh, how I want to, everything within me urges me to do so – my soul, my mind, my body… but I can't Edward – I love my daughter too much…" He lowered his head, ashamed…

_How could I? Bella please forgive me…_

I brought his chin up tenderly with my hands.

" Charlie, let me caress you, love you – no one could ever love you more than I love you now. Let this passion swallow us both – let us be happy for eternity"

I grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, my mind filled to the brim with passion. I felt his will give way and he began to kiss me back roughly, desperately, letting our deprived love fly free. I pushed him against the wall – crushing him with my lips – being the dominant one. Charlie pulled off his shirt and I could feel his human heat radiating off his skin. I could smell his enticing blood pulsing underneath his polished muscles. I ripped off my shirt and trousers. Charlie gasped at the sight before his eyes.

_I __want to ride him. Now._

We were so absorbed in each other, that we didn't notice the front door creep open. We only stopped when we heard a shrill scream of anger and despair. Bella stood in front of us – her eyes, sweeping the floor, looking at the two shirts and pairs of trousers before her, wide and tearful – full of shock. What had I done??


End file.
